


The Price We Pay

by LittleTurtle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Dark Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, How Do I Tag, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki Redemption, Possessive Loki, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, This is a lot of Tags, Thor Is a Good Bro, bad relationships, cocky original female character, light humor, loki x ofc, maybe a little bit of anal, sorcery, thats enough, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTurtle/pseuds/LittleTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you do in this life, it all has a price. The price Rowen has paid for her life has come steep, but there are no refunds, and no do overs. Now faced with the man who took away everything she held dear, and a great distrust of all who come near her, she encounters the realization that nothing is black and white, and we all pay for it. Yet in the dark, everything is free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

It was one month after the Battle of New York that the Avengers found me. I'd been living on the street, ragged and unable to speak. I didn't know when my last meal had been, but I was roaming the city. Helping where I could, hiding under bridges when I got into trouble, scavenging. I tried to sleep but the nightmares came for me every single night. My home had been destroyed along with my family. When I saw the blast of molten light approaching our small apartment, I reacted. The dreams were always, always, always the same.

I ran to my sister's room and scooped her out of her chair, ignoring her protests, and yelling to my mother and father to hurry and leave. My mother rushed into the doorway angrily, as I started pounding down the hall my chest aching.

"Rowen, you know I hate your silly games. I hate when you yell like that, you're going to disturb the neighbors!" She yelled at us, sternly. Her curly black hair was pinned back, and she wore an apron. She must have been making dinner.

Claire struggled in my arms, trying to get away from me.

"Mom, she's crazy. She ran into my room and just picked me up like a psycho." She said, pushing her hands to my chest to get away.

"Mom, we have to leave, we have to go now." I said, desperately. "We have to leave right now." My mother scoffed and turned away from me.

"Claire, come inside." She told my sister. Claire hit me in a particularly tender spot against my neck, and I dropped her, watching her walk away from me. What was I to do? I followed them back inside, and went to the window where I'd seen the light.

I wasn't surprised to find that there was nothing. I had episodes many times because of some illness my parents had seen fit to leave undiagnosed. I would grow out of it, my mother told me. But this left a bitter taste in my mouth, and when the governor announced a state of emergency and to evacuate as quickly as possible, I already had a bag packed for my sister and I.

She'd looked up at me with her large doe eyes full of fear, and I dragged her out of the house. This time, she didn't fight me.

"But mom and dad-" she began.

"Mom is at work, and dad is on his way to get her now. I put getaway bags in the back seat." I interrupted.

Down the hall while we awaited the elevator, our side of the building burst into flames after a loud crash.

"Rowen, I'm scared," she gasped, when the elevator call didn't work. I was scared too, petrified. We weren't going to make it if we waited. Would we make it at all? I crouched down to let her on my back.

"Claire, promise to trust me no matter what, okay?" I told her, looking forward into the flames. She got on hesitantly.

"Sis, what are you going to do?" She asked me and I didn't answer her, for fear that I would lose my nerve. I ran headlong towards the flames. The building was structurally unsound by this point, the only way out was to make it to a fire escape.

She struggled against me and tried to get off when she saw what I was doing.

"Be still!" I yelled at her. As I said the words, the world took on a deafening roar and around me, everything became frighteningly blue. The very flames that should have been burning my feet as I ran through, had stilled.

I couldn't take it in, I was still running and Claire had finally stopped struggling against me. Her little shoe was gone, I realized. I made a mental promise to get her a new one.

Standing on the edge of the window, staring down at the plummet below, I felt unbelievably cold tears begin to pour down my face. Behind us, the flames had begun to flicker again and I could hear the screams of terror around us once more and suddenly Claire was yelling, yelling into my ear again. I set her down, and held onto her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"I said promise to trust me!" I roared at her. She saw my tears and began to cry as well. I think that's when she realized we were going to die. When she was silent, and didn't say a word. Just reached out to hug me, and cry. We were both terrified in that moment. And when I saw another blast of light headed our way, I turned her back to it so she wouldn't see and kissed the top of her head, bracing us for impact.

We should have died. We were dead. I felt the burn of the impact as it began to tear us apart, limb by limb and drag us away from each other. Trust me, I thought, looking at our hands still connected as the world faded to black.

I don't know how I survived. But I dreaded sleep because I knew the dream would come, that it would always be the same, but never enough to tell me how I got where I was. But sometimes, I had no choice but to collapse. And then I would remember Claire, and how I let my baby sister die.

I awoke to a light being flashed in my eyes, and a foot on my chest. I couldn't see but I struggled against it, my eyes still full of tears at the memory of Claire. Her quiet gasps in between sobs. Her shudders as she prepared for what came next.

"We've got her," A disembodied voice said. I tried to twist the ankle of the foot on the ground but the only reaction was to give me swift boot to the head.

"It was much easier to find her than Tony said it would be,"

I heard a scoff, as the world faded to black.

"Stark says a lot of things, but she's just a little girl," The words stung. A little girl was my 14 year old sister, with her tiny hands holding onto my shoulders as I let her die. I was a monster, not a little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time, in a very long time, my sleep was dreamless. Meaning that I had either been heavily medicated- or beaten. As I lifted my head, it throbbed painfully and my vision swam, meaning it was definitely the latter of the two. When it settled, I realized my hands were cuffed to the table before me and my feet were connected. I'd gotten myself in situations like this before, but this was unusual. The lights in the room were almost blinding in their clarity, meaning my captors didn't care if I knew my surroundings.

That didn't bode well with me. If your kidnapper isn't worried about what you perceive, it usually means you won't be around long. My mind raced, mostly with the things I hadn't dreamed of. Claire, my mother, my father, New York, my home. I could be content to die to here, if that's what was meant to happen. I was a firm believer in what was meant to be. Things would always find a way to happen if you didn't pay your dues.

I heard the whirring of a camera, I turned to look at it. I looked straight into the lense. If I was to die here, I could definitely do it willingly.

"Ms. Steele, we're all very glad to see you awake. Sometimes our agents are… Overzealous. Don't worry about the bindings, they're just a precaution in light of your circumstances," a disembodied male voice told me over an intercom.

What exactly are my circumstances, I thought briefly. But still, I stared up at the eye of the camera, allowing them to take me in. So they could see that I was hardly a threat to anyone in my emaciated and barely sentient state.

A door opened to the right of me and I quickly turned to watch whoever was entering. A tall black man entered the room. He had a strong build, I could tell because of his long coat, but with a passing glance, I realized he only had one eye. He was decidedly intimidating and I wondered if I had just unwittingly stumbled into a sex trafficking ring, as he certainly fit the bill.

"My name is Director Fury, Rowen," he began, adjusting his coat so he could sit in the seat across from me. "I am a member of the organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. I have a few very basic questions to ask, if we can agree to be completely honest with one another, this will go very smoothly. Do you have any questions for me?"

I shook my head, slightly. It was a lie, I had a million and one questions. Why am I here? What do you want? What is "shield" and why the hell should it matter to me? But I kept a straight face, in my experience, most, if not all, your questions can be answered if you just pay enough attention.

"Great," He said with a grim smile. He was a nice looking older man, I suppose. Just very scary. He opened a file and began to speak again. "To begin, your full name is Rowen Sarah Steele, correct?"

I nodded. When he didn't hear me speak, he looked up, and I nodded again for his benefit. He looked down again, satisfied.

"You are one of two children of Margaret and Robert Steele, correct?" He asked.

I merely nodded again, wondering why they knew this information. This was not a pimp's m/o. So that ruled out that possibility. I wondered if I had done something wrong, if they had tracked me down because I was in trouble. The idea made me nervous.

"Your family was one of the first impacted by the invasion followed by the Battle of New York, correct?" Director Fury asked, now watching my reaction intently.

I swallowed, heavily. I cleared my throat.

"Yes," I answered, hoarsely. How long had it been since I'd had a reason to speak? But something about this interrogation seemed like it was about to become urgent.

"Are you aware that your sister Claire Steele is being house in our facilities and treated?" Director Fury asked me, carefully. My head began to pound in earnest now. My sister was dead. I'd felt her ripped apart. No, I'd seen it happen.

My ears filled with roaring and I was deaf to anything else he said as I stood up. But how reliable was my memory? I had blanks. I even thought that time had stopped while we were trying to escape. It was possible, all too fucking possible that she had lived. That we had somehow become separated. I pulled my hands away from the table angrily, and faster than he - or I - could see, I was on my knees on the table, my hands around his neck.

"Where is she?" I demanded, uncaring that the man could scarcely breathe, let alone speak. "How did you get her? What do you want from us?" I dug my thumbs into the sides of his thick neck and I screamed shrilly into his face.

"Where. Is. My. Sister?" I said, watching his veins bulge so intently that I didn't hear the doors open behind me until I was being lifted, lifted up and away from this man who had my sister. The men holding me were barely struggling to contain me. Suddenly, I was overcome, overcome by grief, rage, despair - everything my mind could conjure in feeling, I was experiencing it.

"Let go of me," I growled. The hands on me suddenly dropped as the men fell to their knees. Director Fury was standing now, he was prepared for me to launch at him again, his gun trained on me.

"Put it down," I compelled him. I didn't understand why he did, when I was unarmed, there was nothing I could do to overpower him. I didn't question it though, it was what I needed. "Now tell me - where is my sister?" I stalked towards him.

His neck strained with the desire to defy me and I almost felt that I was bending his will, but it was more than a bend, I could tell. I was breaking it.

"She -," He started to tell me, when the world went black again and I felt the sensation of myself falling.

"What the fuck was that, Fury? Are you fucking okay?"

Yeah, I thought, are you fucking okay? You'd better be, because when I wake up, I'm coming for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I slept, dreamless and as I started to rouse, I thought it was possible I could get very used to this drug cocktail I was being given. I struggled to work out the kinks in my jaw, but a powerful mouthpiece was strapped to face, clamping my mouth shut. Still, I hadn't felt so rested in ages, or more accurately, a month and few days. Guilt rushed through me at the thought. My entire family, dead not even a few weeks, and I was focused on myself.

I rolled to lay on my back, eyes closed, images flashing before my eyes. Dark curly hair and a large smile with the whitest teeth, and blue banded braces. My sister, Claire and her flighty little body barely beginning that frightful stage known as puberty. Wistfully, I remembered the horror we all faced when her clear skin began to erupt in pimples. 

I struggled to sit up, with my bound hands, wishing for that time when my only problems were directly the cause of that pre-adolescent sister of mine. 

“Awake then, would-be sorceress?” I heard a voice, which was simultaneously close and far.

I was startled to be unable to find the source of the words. A dark chuckle sounded from behind me and I got to my knees to face them. A man lay propped up against the wall, his hands bound in a similar fashion as mine. He had shaggy black hair, completely disheveled in appearance. He was dressed entirely in black, bringing my attention to the utter sterility of the room we were in. It was almost blindingly white. 

I stiffened, looking at his face. His bright green eyes saw my own recognition. Could he be-?

“I am Loki of Asgard,” he confirmed for me. Loki of Asgard? The very same Loki of Asgard who wrought death and destruction on the only place I had ever known as home? “I am the God of Mischief, Lies, Tricks, I have lived a hundred of your lifetimes and I will live long after you are gone from this realm,” Could someone even be the god of wrongdoing? I strained against my muzzle, angrily, just wishing I could speak. 

“That mouthpiece was specially made to subdue me, do you believe that you could escape it?” He spoke, condescendingly. I stood up and started my slow death march to him, planning the ways I could murder him. His lips curled upward into a sneer at my murderous gaze and beckoned me forward.

I picked up the pace as I got closer, only to go headfirst into a wall and be catapulted backwards. I let out a muffled groan but fell silent when I heard the chuckles falling from his lips. I was practically boiling over with my outrage at this “god”, at my capture, at my confusion. 

To my great horror, I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. I tried to blink them away as he began to speak.

“If you had been patient, I could have told you about the barrier. It was meant to protect you, though I am sure they see the flaw in this now,” Loki said, amused. I rolled over to face him, spitefully. The amusement left his features and the mask of pretension was quickly in place.

“Now listen well, child of Midgard, you were placed in a cell adjoining mine solely because the One Eyed Man seeks to control you, and wishes that I enlighten you,” He spat. 

Director Fury, the words came into my mind abruptly at the mention of a one eyed man. I got a headache as I recalled his conversation with me, I closed my eyes momentarily, only to jump up in shock. 

My sister. SHIELD had her, the Director told me himself. Endorphins began to pump through my body as I looked for an escape route. Claire was alive. She was sick, he'd said she was in “their care.” What if he lied to me? And looking at the state I was in myself, it wasn't a leap to think that they weren't quite as conscientious as it would seem. 

“There is no escape from this prison for you, girl,” The Asgardian Asshole said. “Besides the one you are given when you outlive your usefulness,” My nostrils flared and I wished sorely that I could call him every single nasty name I had picked up.

“Do you not wish to know on what I will enlighten you?” He asked, leaning forward slightly. The mischievous glint in his eyes was almost alluring but I knew better in that moment--nothing he had to say was worth my time. His grin reflected the light of the room so brilliantly, it lent him a manic quality. I shook my head and he leaned back in disappointment. 

“Unfortunate, because I have struck a bargain, and I am honor bound to teach you,” Loki replied to my nonverbal cue. He narrowed his eyes at me. “You may reply any time you wish,”

I furrowed my brow in anger, was he out of his mind? Did he think that I had some fucking magic? He was obviously the highest form of idiot. 

“You do not possess magic” He told me, affronted. His nose wrinkled in distaste. He looked me up and down and I shuffled self consciously through my confusion.

What the hell.

“Yes, I can see that you will come along as well as can expected from a Midgardian,” he supplied, unhelpfully. 

Behind the both of us, a side door slid open almost soundlessly. I turned to it and watched as a group walked in. My eyes locked on Fury. 

“Rowen Steele, you are unofficially under the protection of SHIELD and its various operatives,” Fury said in a booming voice. 

I wondered momentarily if the room had a magnifying quality. But I was still reeling from my interaction with the god of wrongdoing.

A woman with a coppery shade of red hair stood at the forefront of the group. She wore a black jumpsuit, and she looked a bit like that one emo kid we all knew from 7th grade didn't turn out too badly. Her lips were full and her eyes were bright and they could have been expressive if they weren't so incredibly hard.

“Cut to the chase, Fury. We have to remove that mask and get a move on, the sooner we get her under control, the better,” She said, walking to me. I gave Loki a side glance at her choice of the word “control.” Suddenly, I recognized hers as the voice is heard before I'd been knocked out the first time. There was no way this could turn out well.

Her hands came up around my head and I viciously snapped my head on her once the mask was removed.

“Now can you do something about these cuffs? I feel like I've committed a crime,” I spat at her. I was at the same level as her, even in her heeled boots but this bravery was something atypical of me. I heard The Asgardian Asswipe snort and I ignored it, continuing to stare into her eyes.

“Do you know,” This crimson haired beauty began, “that I could kill you, with one hand, and not feel even a little guilt about it?” She finished, her eyes glinting hard as diamonds and daring me to test her with a smirk before finally reaching down to unlock my hands. I rubbed my wrists and pulled back from her, getting the acute sensation of honesty from her words.

“Is this then how I should have gone about getting my own binds removed? Brashly insulting your women, Thor?” Loki asked from his side of the room. The person who I could only assume was Thor came forward and to be quite honest, he was everything I thought my type was and more. Taller than me, which was always a plus, a broad chest, thick blonde hair and clear blue eyes. I bit my lip, taking in Thor.

“Brother,” He began in a deep rumbling voice and I quirked an eyebrow at this addition. They were as a different as night and day, I noted as Loki too brought himself into a standing position. Didn't godliness run in families? In which case what was Thor the god of? Sex, good looks and -hopfeully- women? I contemplated it for only a moment when I felt Loki's gaze land on me, heatedly. I was cowed by the energy behind that single glance and I found myself looking at the ground. 

They came to meet, both seeming know to where to stop to avoid injury, I realized in irritation. 

“Do not call me that, Thor,” Loki said, conversationally. Much too nonchalantly for someone denying a blood relation. “Were you any brother of mine, you would kill me with your bare hands before leaving me to rot in this cell. How many times must we go over this?” He said, in a flash of anger and I found myself taking a step back at the energy between the two. 

“Loki, Midgard is under my protection, how many times must we go over that? You have no one to blame but yourself for this chain of events and be that as it may, I - no, all of Midgard has given you a chance to find redemption in this girl,” Thor finished, passionately, punctuating his words by pointing at me. I took another step back, it seemed like I'd be doing a lot of that. 

“Why do they sound like a Shakespearean drama?” I asked no one in particular but my answer came from the group still standing behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying not to rush it, but I definitely wrote this story so I could write more smut.

“That's Asgard speak for you, honey,” I turned around to face the others, but mostly to find out who would call me honey. I was the picture of anything but sweetness. The answer would be none other than the illustrious Mr. Stark, otherwise known as Iron Man. I may have been homeless, but I didn't live under a rock, I knew him on sight. Mr. Stark had given millions in relief aid to families displaced and separated by the Battle’s aftermath. For that alone he deserved my respect. 

He came forward and rubbed his stubbly chin, while looking me up and down. 

“I never realized that New York’s newest trouble maker would be quite so lovely,” he purred, much the same way I imagine a predator lures its victims. But unwantedly, my face heated up and I looked around the room awkwardly, taking in the other occupants. He extended his hand and I reached out, gripping it firmly. 

“What exactly do you mean when you say trouble maker, Mr. Stark?” I asked, looking into his honeyed eyes for a real answer. 

“He means that for weeks now you have been disturbing earth’s various fields, and each has been incidence larger than the last, causing mini disasters, and now we've finally tracked you down,” a man, not quite but slightly larger than the rest said. To me, his salt and pepper hair stood out, as well as the rich color of his skin, as though he wasn't one to shy away from the sun. He stepped forward and straightened himself out, probably realizing that I was taller than expected. Looking at his kind expression, I could tell that we definitely could have gotten along if he hadn't just said something so painfully stupid. He stuck out his hand, but decorum be damned, I had to have answers first.

“What do you mean I’ve been causing those disturbances? Excuse me but do you know who I am?” I paused for a moment, although it was a rhetorical question. I needed to gather more momentum. “I am a 19 year old girl with a copious of mental health issues, I promise I'm not involved in this bullshit. But I do have some questions for the lot of you,” I raged, and after looking at his I.D. badge, I added as an afterthought, “Dr. Banner,”

“She's a loose canon, guys. We need to restrain her,” the woman behind me said. 

“Actually, you don't need to restrain her because she hasn't broken any laws,” I looked at Dr. Banner, “but you'll have broken many of you do.” I told them confidently. Unexpectedly, she put the cuffs down.

“Do you honestly believe that I'm going to be held back by anything as fragile as law?” She asked, dangerously. She took a step forward and so did I. Now we had everyone's attention, even Loki and Thor had quieted.

“Is this one of those things where women hate each other on sight because of insecurity?” I asked her with a smirk. I was bluffing, she had nothing to be insecure about with her tiny waist, round hips- basically she was perfect. And well, I was not. Still her nostrils flared in anger. I heard Mr. Stark let out a good natured chuckle.

“I like where this is going fellas,” he said under his breath. 

“Well, I don't,” another person said. I maintained my eye contact with her but I heard as the man walked up beside us.

“I know this is strange and it definitely is nothing you signed up for, but above all else, you have to believe that we are here to help you.” He said, and my eyes flicked to him, very aware of the anger still coming off the woman. “Yes, that includes Black Widow here,” 

He stepped in front of her. His was possibly the most ridiculously patriotic get up I'd ever seen, down to the stars and the stripes. 

“Captain America,” I said. 

“Steve,” he corrected. “Nat, take a walk. She's just a kid,” he directed over his shoulder. She brushed my shoulder roughly as she went by. 

I would be an idiot not to notice that Dr. Banner followed her. 

“Since that little pissing match is over, let's get to business, kid,” Director Fury said. 

“Let's,” I agreed. “But do we have to do it here? It doesn't exactly show how much ‘you all are here to help me’.”

“True,” Fury acknowledged. “but Loki here is vital to these arrangements and until further notice the two of you are confined here.” He rubbed his throat, meaningfully. I didn't have the mind to be ashamed so I just nodded. 

“Stark, begin,” Fury ordered.

“Right,” Stark said and closed the circle, making himself the center of attention. Which I'm sure he was used to.

“What Banner meant when he said you were disturbing earth’s energy was much more complicated than just that. Around the time before and after the beginning of the attack on New York,” I glanced over at Loki, who grinned broadly. “There were fluctuations in a previously unobserved force. When the attack began, the abnormalities came with it, random epicenters of dramatic spikes in energy. So saying that you caused them is a bit of a stretch. But after the portal was closed and our dastardly foe, defeated, we realized that the energy was still, for lack of a better word, attacking earth. So as slowly as we did it,” He looked at Thor and Loki with this, “ we did find the cause. And that would be the very lovely you,” he finished, with an accomplished air.

“That- that makes no sense,” I said, flabbergasted. “How can I be doing that?” 

“Very simply, human,” I turned to face Loki, his hands now pressed to the glass, as he leaned forward. “Magic,” he said with a devious grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the sex, finally.

“I can assure you that the only thing that's magical is how badly I'm going to beat your ass, alien scum,” I spat in his direction.

“My, but don't you humans just have the most delightful obsession with my ass,” he retorted. 

“I'm sure everyone can tell that it's your thing,” I said, turning my attention away from him. His smile went away. 

“As much as they can all see that Thor is your ‘thing’,” as you eloquently put it,” He snarled. I looked at Thor who was startled by the mention of his name. He looked back at me curiously and opened his mouth as though about to ask what kind of a “thing.” I whipped around and my face burned as I turned to Stark now. 

He was smiling and trying to hold back a laugh. 

“Stark, if you so much as acknowledge the words that filth said-” I began. He lifted his hands in surrender. 

“You'll end me, I know that line.” He said with a chuckle. But his face because serious again. “He isn't all wrong though. The power you possess, it's a very similar but weaker form of his own,” he said. “And that is magic,” 

“So our next plan of action is to harness that power without the destructive quality. You are not our prisoner, but you are a threat which we will manage,” Fury said, having been silent the whole time. I noticed his avoidance of the word “magic.” 

I swallowed difficultly, the reality of their words hitting me all at once.

“And how do you intend to manage the threat I pose,” I asked, afraid of the answer. 

“We're going to have Loki teach you,” Stark supplied. I would have dropped dead away into a faint had it not been for the embarrassment I was still suffering from. But I had a question of my own.

“I don't suppose…” I asked, biting my lip. “That you really have my sister in your custody, do you?” 

Fury smiled now, and god, if that wasn't unnerving. 

“We do, and you can see her, as soon as we find that you are able to control yourself enough to be allowed into the infirmary,” he said. I took a deep breath, trying to count to ten.

“How is she alive? How did you get her? What's wrong with her?” The words flew out of my mouth before I got to 5. 

“It would seem that you protected her, with a force field, that sent her body into a regenerative stasis,” Thor said. I ignored the burn in my face, it couldn't be seen with my complexion, and I faced him as he spoke. “It is similar on my world to the Odinsleep.”

“Odinsleep?” I asked.

“I have failed to truly introduce myself.” He stood up straighter, towering over us, with the exception of Loki. “I am Thor of Asgard, God of Thunder, heir to the throne. The current King, my father, Odin is known to fall into stasis meant to protect his body and to help him heal. Your sister, who has been examined by Loki,” I started at this, and he put a hand on my shoulder, reassuringly. “ -under close watch, of course- has been found to be in the same state, presumably because you placed her that way to protect her from the blast,” he smiled down at me, and I almost swooned.

“You did very well, little Midgardian. When she awakes, she will have no injury, thanks to you,” He said, boomingly. His blue eyes were sparkling with reassuring pride and I could have died, happily. I wanted to take offense to being called little, but from him, it was nothing but a pleasure. 

“Thor, we can practically smell her the pheromones she's secreting for you. Unhand her, lest she go into heat,” Loki said, examining his nails. Everyone ignored him, seems like he was quite the shit talker. 

“Could I wake her up?” I asked, tentatively. 

“No, little one, tis not in your power to heal her faster than her body is able. The best thing you can do for her, is to train, to harness your power, to learn from Loki so you can protect her from further threat,” he urged, sadly. I nodded. 

“And you'll do this?” I asked Loki. He looked at me with narrowed eyes and nodded.

“Why?” I asked.

“It's not the concern of one as simple as you.” He said, haughtily.

“His punishment on Asgard will be lessened dramatically if he receives the pardon of your Director Fury, which will only be granted if he gives you aid,” Thor supplied. Loki shot him a look that read nothing but pure disgust. That was satisfactory for me.

“When do we begin?” I said to Fury.

~~~

We trained for hours on the first day, Thor standing in the enclosed area, making sure Loki never did anything to harm me that wasn't necessary. Several times, Thor jumped between the two of us as Loki began to attack me in earnest.

Finally, after being called to a mission with The Avengers, Thor was absent from my training. It was more intense than usual from the get go. Loki seemed filled with rage and I did my best to keep up with him. 

“Do you know why you'll never be better than this? Better than me?” He asked, storming over to me from the entrance. I didn't respond, as soon as I did, he would attack. I raised my hands in a defensive X.

“Because of that,” he said, batting my arms away from my face. “I have tried for days now to show you the art of sorcery, fruitlessly!”

“You are not capable!” He roared in my face. 

“Just show me what I need to do!” I yelled back. “I just need to learn enough to control my magic,” I panted.

“That is why you fail, little one,” he said, darkly. “Your kind believes that magic is something to be possessed, something one can control, something one can understand. It is not!” 

“Some god of magic, you are then,” I said, turning to walk back to my room. Just as I reached the door, he appeared before me. I looked behind me to where he had been, in shock.

“God of Magic, I never claimed to be. I am the God of Deceit, Lies, Trickery, some would even say,” he leaned down to me. “Mischief,” I backed away, and he stalked after me.

“Do you believe that Thor would ever have you? Is that why you put on your airs when he watches?” Loki asked me, darkly. “Truly, little one, you may pant after him as much as you wish and he will never see you,” 

“That is not why I'm here,” I said, jutting my chin up. “I'm here to learn, for my sister,”

“For my sister,” he mimicked. “Do you think your sister would want you? Feeble as you are? The ties of familial piety only go so far,” he said, grabbing my wrists and placing them above my head. I pushed my knees up, trying to displace him, panic setting in. He could kill me now. He would kill me if I let him. He bared his teeth at me.

“Loki, this is not helping your case. Imagine how much they'll punish you for hurting me. Let me go now, and I won't say a word.” I said, in a voice that sounded very much like begging. He ignored me. 

“What would you do, I wonder, if Thor held you this way?” Loki asked me. He reached a down and spread my knees, coming between them. 

“Do you know that many have always assumed that Thor was as big as his hammer and that I was the little brother?” He said into my ear, lewdly. “Little did they know, that I am the much bigger brother,” he murmured before nipping at my neck. He grinded his hips into mine, and I had to close my eyes to fight the pleasure it brought. Big brother indeed, I thought, helplessly.

“If that's what you have to tell yourself,” I retorted. He bit my neck, now painfully. And when I felt his shallow thrust against me, I cried out as I felt the urgency behind it.

“Stop, stop right now,” I told him, when I felt his hand begin to palm my chest. I was more than afraid now, his arousal was dark, it was terrifying. He stalled for a moment. 

“Say it again, like that,” he asked, looking at me, eyes dark against his pale skin. 

I was silent out of the principle of the matter. He pinched my nipple, harshly. I let out a low moan, not out of pain, but pleasure. That scared me more than anything.

“Say it,” 

“Stop!” I cried. His hands fell abruptly and he took a step back, and I crumpled to the ground.

“That is how you harness magic,” he said with a grin, running his hands through his hair. “I see, how was I to guess that you needed something as primitive as a verbal cue? But it is a breakthrough, nonetheless,” he said to himself, well pleased.

“Get up then,” Loki said, eyes bright with his discovery. “I've been waiting for a day alone for ages, and we’re far from finished.”

I shook my head, dropping it into my hands. 

“You are never allowed to touch me like that again,” I murmured, in relief.

“Don't presume to tell me what I can and cannot do, little one,” Loki said, darkly. I could hear the anger rising up in his voice but so what? I was angry too. His mood swings had done nothing but given me whiplash.

“At no point did I agree to be molested by the likes of you for the sake of this magic bullshit,” I yelled. 

“Molested?” He asked, affronted. “Will you then pretend that you did not roll your hips against mine? That you didn't crave the pleasure that I could give?” He said, crouching down, his green eyes angry. 

“I'm hormonal,” I replied lamely as my excuse.

“You could not have been more aroused if I'd already been dipping my hard cock into your dripping quim,” he murmured, leaning in to say the words. His eyes were sparking with lust and anger and the promise of dark things.

I didn't think, I was angry, emotional, I was feeling attacked, and so I slapped him. A beat passed before he put a hand to his mouth to touch the blood. He looked at me, his expression dangerous. I blurted out an apology, not knowing what to say to keep him from killing me now. 

He put his hand on my shoulder turning me to the ground and pushing my face down, he put a hand on my right arm and shoved it behind my back. I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain. 

He ground his hips into mine again and I pushed back, helplessly. 

“Hormones,” he said, darkly. “You're no better than a common whore,” 

He pushed my face harder into the ground, and rubbed himself against me.

“I should have been your king, this should have been your natural state before me,” he said, leaning down to speak into my ear. 

“Taking me as deep into your cunt as you could,” he said. I shivered and he licked my neck. “Do not move, unless you want me to do you irreparable harm.” I nodded. He began to pull down my pants, and I started to get up in alarm. His hand came down on my ass hard, and I gasped. His palm had landed dangerously close to my cunt. It was… 

“What did I say?” He hissed. I heard the jingle of his pants being undone. I pushed my hips back again, as though trying to get up and this time the feel of smooth leather is what cracked down on my ass.

I moaned, loudly and jumped forward. 

“So that's you want, eh?” He chuckled, darkly. “You want to be beaten into submission by your king?” He rubbed his hand across my backside and I wiggled my hips into his palm.

“Answer me!” He said with a swift crack. My response was a loud resounding yes. They weren't my words, I promise. The moans tumbled from my lips, traitorously.

He let his palm fall across my ass several times, each harder than the last, and tears began to form in my eyes. I put my forehead into the ground and pushed back for more, but was met with a smooth hard length between my cheeks. 

The sensation brought a whole other level of moaning from my lips. 

“You want my cock now, little one? You've been punished and now you want to take your reward?” Loki asked against my neck. His cock twitched against me and I wasn't in control when I told him yes again. I wasn't in control when I helped him position himself at my entrance, running his head up and down to gather my juices. There was moment when the head of his cock pressed ominously against my ass and I had to jerk away, but he only snickered and promised it was for another time. 

I wasn't in control when I reared up on my hands to meet his furious first thrust into me, and I certainly wasn't in control as I began to undress my upper half so he could touch me everywhere. 

He panted into my ear, holding my hips close to his, rolling against me. He bit me, and I felt myself clench around, and he hissed. 

“Lovely,” he told me. “Your cunt is simply lovely,” I trembled, my head hanging. It was more than pleasure than I could have asked for. His hand reached around my hips to begin rubbing my clit, as he began to pump his cock in and out of me. A hand drifted away from hip to grab my hair, then he was palming my breasts, then he was grabbing my throat and he truly was everywhere. I was drowning in him and he was drowning in the ever increasing wetness of my cunt.

Now our gasps and moans mingled and filled the air together. He was trying to stifle the sound of his pleasure but I heard anyway and reached back to caress his tightened sack. He moaned loudly and jerked against me. 

“Cheeky whore,” he told me, with a grin. He brought his hand down between us and I felt a probing digit against my ass. I cried out when it delved into me, his thrusts quickening. I quivered at the new sensation. I never liked… Butt stuff. But this, this was something new. He was something new to me sexually. 

I reached my own hand down to take my pleasure and stroke my clit angrily, I was ready to cum now. I wanted it desperately and he could sense my urgency, I felt in his kisses to my neck that turned into a bite. 

I came unraveled at his insistent thrusts, those of his fingers and his cock, as I twisted my own clit under pressure. I came with a shout and sagged into the ground as it died down and the rhythmic clench of my cunt brought him down with me and he came with a groan against my back. 

He laid down on top of me, spent. His weight was heavy, but it was more a comfort than unbearable. He was still inside me, and every so often I felt him twitch from within. 

“I assure you this is not what I meant by training,” A voice said from the doorway.


End file.
